I Won't Give Up
by penelopereid
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione leaving her without a place to stay. The place she is offered doesnt work out very well but just in time Draco, the man who has changed everything, comes back just in time. Right now i'm building. will be M later on. i promise.


_Hi, my name is Ellie Leigh. This is my first fanfiction. I hope that I can write and upload at least once a week. _

_I do not own Harry Potter I just love Hermione and Draco as a couple._

Hermione could not believe her eyes. Ron, her Ron, after ten years together, caught snogging Ms. Lavender Brown. Hermione ran from their room too upset to even cry. She then apparated to Harry and Ginny's home in the country.

"Oh! Hermione how much I have missed seeing you! Work been keeping you away? Or has it been my brother that's kept me from seeing your pretty face?" Ginny asked quite quickly but with the last question Hermione broke. She sat down in the closes chair and cried. Ginny called started a cup of tea and sat down next to her friend.

"H-h-h-he ch-ch-cheated on me." Hermione sobbed into Ginny's hair.

"What?! With who? I will kill that git! And that bitch who was…what were they doing?"

"Snogging but I left before I saw anything else. They were really into it."

"Who was it?"

"Lavender."

"That bimbo! What a slut! Don't worry H you can do so much better than my brother!"

"I loved him…"

"Hey I said you can do better, not that you wanted to nor would it be easy for you."

"I have to. I hate him! I can not believe I ever loved him. You know what I'm already over him."

"That was quick. You sure about that?"

Starting to cry again Hermione spoke "No, but you are right I need to move on."

"How about you start with going back and dumping his sorry ass. You can stay here in our guest room. Do not worry Harry would love it and he would understand. Now go and come right back. I will have tea, ice cream, and as much chocolate as I can make."

"I love you, Ginny. I'll be right back."

Hermione left and went on her way to their house. She figured she could pack a bag first. Hopefully to blonde bitch would be gone by now. Hermione walked through the door and could very well hear that the girl had not left. Hermione built up her courage to walk into the room.

Hermione walked up the bedroom door and opened it with force. Throwing it open so hard it made a hole in the wall. Lavender squeaked and threw herself off of Ron and tossed the blanket over her head. Ron sat there shocked. He started making excuses saying "I didn't know what I was doing" and "it's not what it looks like" then he started with "I love you not her" and then "she's just girl, you and I we belong."

"No." she put her hand up. "Just stop, you are not worth it and I don't want to hear this. Keep the apartment. I will send Harry for my things and I think it is bluntly obvious that we are over. I also do not ever want to see you or that slutty blonde under the sheets thinking I'm blind. I will back my bag and I will be going." Hermione got out a suitcase and began packing, only essentials. Underwear, shirts, pants, toiletries, etc. "Goodbye Ronald". As she headed for the door Ron spoke up.

"I'm sorry 'Mione. I really didn't want to hurt you. I love you. Just not like I love her. I'm so sorry."

"Whatever Ronald." And with that Hermione left the apartment for the last time. He was never going back and never going to see Ron again.

Draco looked over the past few years, he joined the Order, helped defeat Voldemort, and now he was a top muggle lawyer in London. His views, unlike his fathers had changed, what he sees now was nothing like what he believed in when he was younger. Draco loved this world more than the wizzarding world. Don't get him wrong he loved magic, he loved using it. The muggle world taught him more than any wizard book could. He loved to cook for himself and he loved that drink everyone called "Cola".

Draco sat behind his desk looking over one of his cases when his assistant knocked on the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have someone to see you. Do you want me to let her in?"

"Yes please, thank you Emma."

Draco fixed his suit, buttoning it up and straightening it out.

"Well well well. I knew you worked as a lawyer and in the muggle world but damn Draco you do good." Draco turned to see Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger in a tight purple dress that showed off that she was very leggy.

"Hermione!" he wrapped her in a bear hug. "Aren't you all sexy" he thought to himself. "How have you been?"

"I could be better."

"Oh? I am intriqued do tell me why."

"Ron and Lavender all I am going to say. Now how are you?"

"I owe you an apology, for ever picking on you when we were younger. I love it in this word, I love working with these people and I love fighting for what is right."

"Its alright Draco. I forgave you the second you joined us to defeat You-Know-Who. You now what you have said and done are both in the past. Don't worry about a thing."

"Thank you. So not that I don't love surprise visits but why are you here."

"I need a place to stay since I am done with Ronald and I was looking at the building across the street. Then I saw your name on thee building and stopped on by."

"Do you have a place to stay while you look?"

"Harry and Ginny are letting me stay but I feel like I'm imposing. I mean I have walked in on them doing it 10 times. My eyes will never unsee the things I have seen." She shuddered.

"I live alone so if you wanna give them some space every once in a while you can crash at my place."

"Oh I couldn't-"

"Yes you could. Its no problem at all. Here this is my address. There is a spare key under the plant in the corner by my door."

"Thank you. I better get going."

"Feel free to come by anytime and let yourself into my apartment whenever needed." He walked her to the door.

"Draco, thank you." She went to kiss him on the cheek the same time he went to kiss the same cheek. Their lips met in the middle. Electricity ran through their bodies surging them closer than ment to. Suddenly Hermione broke the kiss blushing and hurrying off before another word could be said.

_So this first chapter was longer than I expected. Then again I had so many ideas for this chapter I just kept typing. Please don't be afraid to review I can take it. Even the bad ones. ;) Till next time!_


End file.
